Redemtion of Love
by Shadow of the God Tree
Summary: when all is forsaken you and love is your only redemtion for you slowly darkening soul who is it that you turn to. Please read this if you really hate it than you can flame me but please leave a review pairings need to be decided on
1. To love To Forget

Another day, another shard hunt. It seemed that sometimes the days were like an endless cycle of search, kill, sleep, surprise attack, sleep. An endless repetitive cycle that seemed to be winding us down and taking away our purpose making us rely solely on habit. The days of tortured hearts and dread seem to take up all out energy. We all are dragging our feet and running around to escape that witch haunts us.  
  
For Inuyasha it is Kikyo. She who will take his life and she who will never truly realize what she is doing to those around her. She takes both Inuyasha and me and turns our lives upside down as we dance in a twisted labyrinth of her game. I sidestep all that I am so that I do not take what is hers and by doing so make sure that it is Inuyasha that does not suffer.  
  
Miroku, kami rest his soul, and Sango have gone now. Miroku just days ago was consumed in his own wind tunnel, taken by the very weapon that he had used several times to save the lives of many. But dear Sango, she realized her love for him as he was slipping away. Before Miroku was consumed she ran to him holding him tight and kissed him, a kiss of love of passion and unspoken desires. She clung to him as the kazaana howled it's triumph she looked back at me and I could see the goodbye, the determination and the regret in her eyes as she left.  
  
Kirara understood she is all I have left of my best friend that I also thought of as sister. Miroku's staff kept a barrier around us as the kazaana began. Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, and myself were spared. I was left alone but for Inuyasha and Shippo to morn. Was I destined to always be alone? It seemed so as I am already cut off from my family and even before that my father died protecting me from what I now know to be a demon. What was it that the fates seemed to want from me?  
  
There he goes again running after that woman. Leaving Kirara to guard the camp and me. he knows I wont leave where, to who will I go? I swore to him that I would remain with him forever. Sometimes.it feels as though shackles bind me to him. Sometimes it feels as though I would do anything, be anything just to be by his side.  
  
They say that there is no rest for the wicked. if that is so than I must be truly or I would be able to sleep and not kept up like this. I would be able to sleep when he is not around I would be able to breathe and not panic if I let him out of my sight. Does that sound like I am obsessed, yeah I think so to but what am I to do I am a fool in love with a man who is in love with another.  
  
"Kagome why are you not asleep?"  
  
His soft voice startled me in my musings I had not felt his approach. "What do you care?!" I snapped sharply.  
  
He flinched back and I could see the fresh wounds of the soul through his eyes. What had she done to him. he used to be a strong warrior a man who thought he had no equal a man who would do anything to avenge her.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was thinking. What."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
His voice is soft heart-broken and scared, he is like a broken soul that has nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. But there is where he is wrong he can turn to me he can lean on me.  
  
"Inuyasha. what happened?"  
  
"She left me, she does not love me and I came to understand that a long time ago and yet I still loved her. at least than I still had her hatred, she still acknowledged me still thought of me. but now she says that she will move on that she no longer will care for the shikon she will go and be the mistress of her love. Naraku."  
  
The thoughts in my head came to a whirling stop as I looked at this broken man. This man that has been brought low by a woman that never cared for him yet he has cared for her. I pulled his head to my lap allowing him to lie against me and gently I ran my hands soothingly through his hair trying to comfort the man that just now truly discovered the hurt that love can inflict.  
  
I felt sorry for him and I know his pain for as he chose to love Kikyo than so to did Kikyo choose Naraku. I suppose that I should fell more elated that this happened, after all it opens the doorway for Inuyasha and me. Yet I would have withstood anything if only I did not have to see him this unhappy.  
  
"I know how you feel Inuyasha and I am sorry that you had to feel this. I am sorry that I can not spare you this reality, this pain."  
  
He raised his head his broken eyes looked at mine as if this could take it all away. As if I could make all of this untrue. And at that moment I wish I could I wish I could take all his pain.  
  
"Make it go away Kagome, make this pain go away."  
  
His eyes burned brightly as he looked at me and I knew, I knew what it was that he wanted.  
  
"I will let you pretend Inuyasha if only for a little while."  
  
And so we made love under the full moon and under the falling stars, as we both raced towards oblivion wishing to make all of reality disappear for the moment. Wishing to soar the heavens and keep from coming back to the cruel world.  
  
++++  
  
The next morning I woke up me on my back and Inuyasha curled with he head between my breasts and is arms in a grip that he would not loosen. So I relaxed myself, shippo was back with Kaede and Kirara was curled next to my head purring. I stayed like that till the sun was overhead and it appeared to be well past noon.  
  
Inuyasha finally stirred looking at our positions he blushed. And he seemed to be unsure of what to do. As he rolled to the side giving me my freedom. I got up and naked as the day I was born I made him a bowl of ramen one of the few I had left. I felt no embarrassment nor unease about walking around the way I did. I felt as though I was one with this forest this was meant to be my home.  
  
Inuyasha's forest I felt the call of the wilds of the most western forest. I felt the calls of the wild dogs the roamed here, and the dear and rabbits and birds. They all called out to me as if I belonging to its master was now apart of the very place that he was guardian conqueror, protector.  
  
I felt the disturbance, yet the keen familiarity that I knew instinctively was Sesshomaru. And it was in that startling moment that I realized he had marked me. that I now in almost a literal sense belonged to the Taiyoukai family of the western lands. Kaede had told me the customs of demons whenever we were there long enough for her to speak to me. I had asked her what would happen if I were to become the mate of Inuyasha.  
  
What she told me left me startled and confused and slightly scared. She told me that in a dying family like that of Inuyasha where it is only his brother and him that things would be different. She told me that not many could survive becoming the mate of a Taiyoukai, let alone of one that was so intimately connected with the land that was a vast as the western lands. That as the mate of Inuyasha it also gave Sesshomaru the right to also claim you. To make you both their mates. And the only woman that would be able to bear the child of either. Though it was an option for Sesshomaru to bond with you it was an instinct that demons don't generally recognize and so do not fight.  
  
I wonder if he was coming to claim me as well or if he was merely here to sniff around.  
  
"Inuyasha why did you mark me?"  
  
"I. Kagome. I."  
  
"It does not matter what's done is done. You do know that Sesshomaru was coming did you not?"  
  
"Yes, do you know what that means Kagome?"  
  
"Yes. that the song I hear now will sing louder then before. That I will have to have the both of you rather than the one."  
  
"You know that I will always love you Inuyasha don't you?"  
  
"Yes Kagome. I understand now what I put you through and I apologize for it."  
  
"You can not decide whom you are to love Inuyasha. I accepted that a long time ago and I doubt that this will be the end to my journey."  
  
I looked to an opening in the clearing and I saw Sesshomaru looking as he always did a cold face and regal bearing. He looked from me to Inuyasha and then he looked back at me. I looked at myself and realized that I was still without clothes. I called forth green magic and as the plants around me swirled and created a dress for me in green. An illusion but clothes as gifts form the forest.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and he looked awed but it was soon covered by a bored expression.  
  
"Do you think that you can fool me Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I do not presume but I wonder even if you are able to adapt with this forest will you be as bound to the whole of the western lands as well."  
  
"Is that your intent?"  
  
"It is a legend in my family that a mortal will come that is not truly mortal and she will be mate to the last of the pack and she will live and thrive for her connection to the land."  
  
"We two, my brother and I, are the last and I wonder if it is you that the prophecy told of."  
  
**********************************************  
  
I am going to let you chew on that. I don't know if I am going to continue and make this a longer story or I am going to continue it as a one- shot and complete it as soon as you people give me replies.  
  
What is it you would like?  
  
Sess/kag/Inu  
  
Inu/kag  
  
Or just not continue.  
  
Ps. I am voting for S/K/I  
  
Please reply soon!  
  
Shade~ 


	2. What Do You Fear?

"Do you fear this Sesshomaru? Do you wonder if you will be the last and never find her? Do you hope that it is me that will save you? Dou you wish that all your questions have answers?"  
  
"What I wish is nothing to you."  
  
"Do you truly believe that? Or are you lying to your self? I feel you as surely as I feel the life in this forest. Without marking me I am bonding with you. You both are brothers ones bound in blood and the land. When Inuyasha claimed this it was part of the northern territories, it is now part of the western lands."  
  
"Kagome let the matter be if he wishes to not go through with this then he may go."  
  
"What is it that scares you both so much?"  
  
I felt the warmth that is permeating the air, the warmth of the magic. I feel keenly there yearning and their instincts. The land around us is still and a hush has made silence a companion. I wonder when this is over will I be broken? Will I survive to love both of them or will the one love that never returned it beat me down? Will the darkness in my soul destroy us all? Will nothing stop my demise?  
  
When I was brought out of my thoughts I found Inuyasha holding me cradling my head to him and Sesshomaru was leaning over me his teeth barely scraping over my neck this was all I felt before the pain and the ecstasy washed over me and I was claimed by the Taiyoukai family of the west for all time.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay do not panic that is not the end. Anyone that can or will may write a lemon starting at this scene. The one I like the best will be posted. Please if you don't like writing lemons then tell your friends or people you think will like them to read and write a lemon.  
  
Thank you  
  
Shade~ 


End file.
